


Waiheke Wedding Weekend

by bbcf1sundays



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Romance, ex relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcf1sundays/pseuds/bbcf1sundays
Summary: Dan and Jemma hadn’t seen each other for almost two years, since they had broken up. Jemma had moved back to Australia and tended to stay off his radar.Until now, as they both prepared to celebrate the wedding of their best friends.





	Waiheke Wedding Weekend

Jemma felt the guilt cropping back up as she finished another glass of wine. She had lost count a while ago, but wasn’t this exactly the point? To get drunk and party with Sarah in her last few days of being single.

Speaking of the bride-to-be, Jemma stumbled towards her.

“You okay there?” giggled Sarah.

“I wanted to say sorry again,” slurred Jemma.

“Stop it,” scolded Sarah, reaching for another glass herself. “I should’ve had the sense not to ask you to be bridesmaid if Brendon was going to ask Dan.”

“I appreciate the thought,” smiled the Aussie.

Sarah grabbed her hand as the song changed. “Come on now. No soppiness. Time to party!”

 

Dan was in the opposite end of the building, laughing as Brendon attempted to sing karaoke.

“Another one?” asked Mark, holding a bottle of beer for him.

“Cheers mate,” said Dan, accepting the drink. As Mark took the seat next to him, Dan started, “hey, by the way, who was talking to Annie when you guys got here?”

“Don’t be an idiot in front of me,” winked Mark, the alcohol slowly numbing his tongue. “You know it was Jemma.”

“I heard she’s not a bridesmaid.” He took a swig and continued, “but I’m glad she’s here for Sarah.”

“Doing it for the soon to be newlyweds?”

“Come on, you know Sarah and Jems are like best friends. Me, Brendon, her and Sarah have been around each other since we were like 18. We’re doing it for them, as friends.”

“Yeah, you and Jemma, Brendon and Sarah, Seb and Hanna – the high school sweethearts. Glad to see you’re here mate, no matter how shit the groom’s singing is.”

 

Jemma was close to tears when Sarah called her in before the ceremony. Her friend looked stunning and she was so happy for her. She eventually left the bridal suite as Emma texted her to get come and start getting ready in their room.

She was glad she had Emma to keep her company throughout the wedding weekend, despite Jemma being one of the last guests to come to Waiheke Island for obvious reasons. She hadn’t met Dan since their breakup. It was coming up to two years since then but Jemma had no idea what to say or how to behave around him. She had taken every chance to avoid him but this was an event that she could never say no to.

 

As Jemma took her seat for the ceremony, a friendly voice sounded from behind her. “Jemma!” called the unmistakable voice of Ann.

“Hiya Annie,” she smiled.

“You look stunning!”

“Aw thanks,” she blushed, “you look great too!”

“These seats taken?” asked Mark, walking up behind Ann.

Jemma’s smile widened as she leaned up to hug him. It suddenly hit her how much she’d missed the Monaco gang. Chris, Brendon, Emma, Sarah, Mark, Stoffel and many more used to be part of her daily life until she moved back to Australia two years ago. After sharing pleasantries, the music started and the trio took their seats. Sarah’s nephew led the wedding party which included a smiling (as usual) Dan. Jemma tried to block the thought of how handsome he looked but failed miserably. She watched a nervous Brendon enter and then her stunning friend.

Jemma could hear Ann getting emotional and wrapped an arm around her friend as they all sat back down. She held herself together until Brendon got to his vows. A silent tear of happiness rolled down her cheek as she saw how in love the two were. She reached in her purse for a tissue and when she looked back up, she caught Dan’s gaze. He was looking right at her and offered a small smile that she gladly returned.

 

A few more tissues later, and the ceremony came to an end. Jemma stayed near Emma as the wedding party moved to the front for a group picture. As the guests slowly made their way to the reception hall, Jemma stayed back for a bit, at Sarah’s insistence. Just because she wasn’t a bridesmaid didn’t mean that she didn’t want to bask in her friend’s happiness. She chatted with Mark and Annie whilst watching the pictures being taken of the newlyweds and their wedding party.

“Mark, Annie,” called out Brendon, “picture time!” The two excused themselves and went to pose for some pictures. Once the photographer was satisfied, Brendon asked Dan to join for a Red Bull family picture.

“Hold on,” said Sarah. Jemma who was busy on her phone, didn’t notice Sarah walking up to her and pulling her arm. “Come on now.”

“Sarah,” gasped Jemma.

“What?” she winked. “There’s no way I’m having a Red Bull picture on my wedding day without you.” Jemma smiled back. “Is that a problem Dan?” asked the bride.

Dan blushed red. “N-no of course not.”

Jemma went and stood next to Annie. She smiled as the photographer took a picture before he sighed. “You know what I’m going to say, don’t you?” he smiled. “Bride and groom in the middle please, with two people either side.”

Jemma looked over at Dan who opened an arm. She walked over to him and he gently rested his hand on her hip. For a moment, Jemma lost all sense of where she was as she realised how much she had missed this feeling. The flash of the photographer brought her back to her senses as he continued to take more pictures.

 

 

The reception was beautiful and all the small details spoke to Sarah and Brendon’s taste. Everything from the flowers, the first dance to the choice of alcohol. Jemma had found her girl gang and danced around with them as she celebrated.

After a few hours of dancing, Jemma sat on the porch just outside the hall, enjoying the fresh island breeze floating by. Her thin scarf wasn’t that great at keeping her warm but the alcohol helped slightly numb the sensation.

“God, you must be freezing,” came a familiar Aussie voice. As Jemma slowly focused herself, Dan had draped his jacket around her shoulders and taken the seat next to her. It smelt of his cologne she noticed.

“You don’t have to,” she blushed.

“Thought I was a good excuse to come say hi.”

“Hi,” she smiled, “how are you?”

“Good.” His grin was back. “You?”

“A bit drunk,” she admitted. Dan laughed and God, she missed that sound.

“So,” he leaned forwards in his chair, “you seeing anyone?” The alcohol had given him courage to be more direct.

“No, you?”

“No.” There was an awkward pause. “It’s hard, isn’t it?” continued Dan. “Getting back into the dating game.”

“Tell me about it. Last time I started to date someone was in my teens, not now when I’m nearly thirty.”

Dan looked her in the eyes. “You’ll find someone Jems. I know it.”

Hearing him call her by the nickname he gave her, Jemma couldn’t help herself but ask, “nothing’s changed between us, has it?”

Dan sighed and slumped back into the chair. “I’m sorry.”

“I understand,” she said, forcing a smile.

“You staying in New Zealand?” asked Dan, clearly changing the topic.

Jemma looked away from him, back towards the sea. She didn’t want him to see the tears that were forming in her eyes. “No, I’m actually headed back tomorrow.” She could feel his eyes on him. “I should be heading back in now,” she said, standing up. “I promised Bianca another dance.”

She handed him his jacket back with a heavy heart and walked back into the hall, dashing to the toilet. Why it still hurt so much, she couldn’t figure out. She had spent nearly two years convincing herself that she was over Dan, but as she looked at her reflection, she realised it was easier said than done. His touch, his smell, his smile and his eyes still made her heart jump. It was never going to be easy trying to move on from her first love.

She tidied herself up and went out with a smile on her face, taking down a few more drinks and dancing around with her friends. Dan noticed that for the first time in a while, the alcohol went down easier than ever. He saw her smiling and laughing as she danced and decided it was best to stay like this, no matter how much he wanted to hold her again. It took all he had in him not to pull her closer when they took those pictures after the ceremony, just to feel her in his arms again.

 

 

A very hungover Dan headed back to the hotel from his run when he saw Jemma, Sarah and Bianca stood around a car. He soon realised that the car was a taxi for Jemma as the other two women said their goodbyes to her. Jemma climbed into the car and saw Dan. She passed him a small smile and wave that he returned.

As Jemma started on her way to the small airport and Dan went to his room for a shower, both of them had the same longing thought – who knows how long it would be until they would see each other again.


End file.
